Spotkanie w interesach
by LilithL
Summary: Sakamoto i Mutsu udają się na spotkanie z liderem Kiheitai w celu omówienia interesów.


Tytuł: _Spotkanie w interesach._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Postacie: szefostwo Kaientai na rozmowach z szefostwem Kiheitai, mieszanka iście wybuchowa.

Ostrzeżenia: K+

Streszczenie: Sakamoto i Mutsu udają się na spotkanie z liderem Kiheitai w celu omówienia interesów.

Uwagi: Sakamoto nazywający Takasugiego „Shin-chan" to całkowicie mój wymysł. Skoro Tatsuma może nazywać Shiroyashę _Kintoki_, to dlaczego by nie mógł używać zdrobnienia wobec przywódcy organizacji terrorystycznej?

Żelazne wrota rozsunęły się, na łączący dwa statki trap weszły dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich był Sakamoto Tatsuma, który kroczył beztrosko, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały wesoło zza okrągłych szkieł okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Stukot jego drewnianych sandałów geta niósł się echem po wielkiej sali przylotów, gdzie oprócz innych statków stacjonował tam też okręt należący do Kaientai oraz mniejszy statek będący własnością organizacji, z którą firma Sakamoto miała teraz podpisać kontrakt dotyczący przewozu towaru. Wszystko byłoby proste, gdyby nie pewien drobny szczegół –organizacja nie była pierwszą lepszą firmą produkującą jakieś kosmiczne ustrojstwa. Sytuacja była o wiele bardziej skomplikowana, ponieważ Sakamoto właśnie udawał się na spotkanie z liderem jednej z najbardziej znanych organizacji terrorystycznych, krótko mówiąc –Kiheitai. Właśnie to tak niepokoiło idącą za kapitanem Mutsu. Dziewczyna była pełna obaw, zresztą niebezpodstawnych. Chociaż Kawakami Bansai prowadzący rozmowy w imieniu swojego przełożonego zapewniał, że cała sprawa nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z nielegalnym przemytem broni, niewolników, bomb, czy czym to się Kiheitai zajmowało, Mutsu nie mogła wyzbyć się uczucia, że cała sprawa z pewnością nie zalicza się do legalnych interesów handlowych. Oczywiście Sakamoto skwitował całą sytuację śmiechem; chyba bardziej się cieszył, że spotka starego kompana z lat wojny, niż obawia, że wspomniany kompan stał się najbardziej poszukiwanym terrorystą w całym uniwersum.

Tatsuma oraz Mutsu przeszli na drugi statek, gdzie w małym pomieszczeniu urządzonym wedle starego stylu japońskiego powitał ich Bansai. Mężczyzna stał nieruchomo, Mutsu nie była pewna, czy w ogóle ich zauważył, jako że jego oczy przysłaniały okulary przeciwsłoneczne w czerwonych, trójkątnych oprawkach i dziewczyna nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy bezwiednie patrzy się w przestrzeń przed sobą, czy na nich. Ze słuchawek , w które także był wyposażony, dobiegały przytłumione dźwięki szybkiej, rockowej muzyki.

Sakamoto już otwierał usta, gdy mężczyzna odezwał się pierwszy:

-Witam szanownych państwa na pokładzie statku należącego do Kiheitai. Mając na uwadze cechującą nas raczej negatywną reputację, nie będziemy prosić państwa o pozostawienie broni w osobnym pomieszczeniu. Jednakże upraszamy, abyście nie uciekali się do rozwiązań siłowych niezależnie od sytuacji. Jak zapewne państwo wiedzą, Shinsuke nie jest zbyt pobłażliwym człowiekiem, a także kompletnie nie zna się nawet na najbardziej niewinnych żartach, mamy więc nadzieję, że uda się uniknąć nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Zapraszam do pokoju, gdzie przygotowano wszelkie dokumenty potrzebne do sfinalizowania transakcji. Shinsuke już was oczekuje.

Przez cały czas tej mini przemowy Sakamoto gapił się na Bansai'a z otwartymi ustami, natomiast Mutsu wysoko uniosła brwi. Zarówno maniera mówienia mężczyzny, jak i jego kompletnie nieprzenikniona twarz (nie dało się stwierdzić, czy patrzył na nich, w sufit, podłogę, czy w jakikolwiek inny punkt przestrzeni), zostawiło ich w głębokim zdumieniu.

Bansai odwrócił się na pięcie, poły jego długiego płaszcza zawirowały w powietrzu, po czym gestem wskazał, by szli za nim.

-Niezłych sobie ludzi wyszukują w tym Kiheitai –szepnął Sakamoto do Mutsu, ciesząc się jak dziecko.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Ten cały Bansai miał gadane. Powiedzieć, że Kiheitai „ cechuje negatywna reputacja", to jak powiedzieć, że piranie są miłe w dotyku i człowiek powinien je pogłaskać bez obaw; a że się przy okazji straci ramię, to już osobna kwestia.

Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich do pomieszczenia o dość sporych rozmiarach, wyłożonej matami tatami podłodze, okrągłych oknach i malowanych tuszem obrazach na ścianach. Na środku stał niski drewniany stolik, przy nim cztery poduszki, dwie z każdej strony. Mutsu, widząc wystrój wnętrza stwierdziła, że chociaż liderzy Kaientai i Kiheitai różnią się znacząco (jeden był psychopatą, drugi idiotą, a to duża różnica, wbrew pozorom), gusta mają podobne. Obaj lubili tradycyjny styl japoński, zapewne z tęsknoty za ojczyzną, chociaż dziewczyna wątpiła, by ktoś taki, jak Takasugi Shinsuke kiedykolwiek przyznał się, że w ogóle zna pojęcie tęsknoty.

Skoro już o Takasugim mowa… Sakamoto zatrzymał się kilka kroków za progiem, zdjął okulary i z uwagą przyjrzał się siedzącej na parapecie otwartego okna osobie. Takasugi odsunął od ust fajkę kiseru, wydmuchał smugę dymu i skierował zielone oko na przybysza. Wyglądał… niedbale. Byle jak zawiązane kimono, purpurowe, haftowane w złote kwiaty i motyle, leniwa poza, włosy w nieładzie. Jakby w ogóle nie przejmował się sobą. Widząc go na ulicy, Mutsu w życiu by nie pomyślała, że to właśnie jest mężczyzna aktualnie uważany za wroga publicznego numer jeden, który w jeden wieczór z zimną krwią zamordował dziesięciu wysoko postawionych polityków.

Sakamoto rozłożył ramiona w powitalnym geście.

-Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? –powiedział z uśmiechem. –Czy to mały Shin-chan? Teraz wydajesz się jeszcze mniejszy, ahahaha!

Takasugi nie zareagował, wciąż wpatrzony w kapitana Kaientai beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Mutsu zauważyła, że siedząca w kącie dziewczyna, której dotąd nie poświęciła zbyt wiele uwagi, wstaje, dłonią sięgając ku zawieszonym u pasa kaburom. Mutsu przypomniała sobie czytany wcześniej raport o członkach Kiheitai; to musiała być _Szkarłatna Kula_, Kijima Matako. Świetne zdolności strzeleckie, aż szkoda, że marnuje się jako pionek w gierkach najgorszego terrorysty we wszechświecie.

Bansai stanął przy Matako, ostrzegawczo kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dziewczyna prychnęła. Patrzące na Sakamoto zielone oczy wypełnione były nienawiścią skierowaną do każdego, kto choćby słowem obraził jej ubóstwianego przełożonego.

Tymczasem Sakamoto usiadł na jednej z poduszek, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty. Bansai zaoferował Mutsu zabranie jej płaszcza, z czego skorzystała. Zauważyła, że Matako przenosi wzrok na nią, a konkretniej –na kaburę jej pistoletu.

-Shin-chan, wcale się nie zmieniłeś! Chodź, napijemy się i pogadamy o starych dobrych czasach, co?

-Tatsuma…

Mutsu drgnęła na głos Takasugiego. Było w nim coś… zwierzęcego, jakby siedzący przed nimi ludzki mężczyzna był tylko przebraniem kryjącym dziką bestię.

-To _ty_ zupełnie się nie zmieniłeś. Nadal jesteś tak głupi jak zawsze, może nawet głupszy.

Takasugi usiadł naprzeciwko. Odstawił fajkę na specjalną podstawkę, skinął na Bansai'a, który po chwili postawił na stole butelkę sake oraz porcelanowe czarki.

-Nie przedstawiłeś mi jeszcze swojej pani –zielone oko patrzyło na dziewczynę w sposób, w jaki kot patrzy na uwięzioną w potrzasku mysz.

-Mojej…? A, tak! –Sakamoto poklepał ją po ramieniu. –To jest Mutsu, vice kapitan Kaientai. Prawda, że fajna? A wiesz, jaka z niej obrotna babka, Shin-chan? Zna się na interesach lepiej ode mnie, ahahaha!

Mutsu zastanawiała się, ile jeszcze razy Sakamoto powie _Shin-chan_, nim Takasugi chwyci za miecz i zaszlachtuje ich oboje w dzikim szale. Jednakże ku jej zdumieniu, mężczyzna kompletnie nie reagował, jakby w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi, co mówi kapitan Kaientai.

-Proponuję toast za powodzenie wspólnych interesów –Takasugi odkorkował butelkę, rozlał sake do trzech czarek.

-Właśnie, musimy dokładnie porozmawiać, czego od nas chcesz –powiedział Tatsuma, podając jedną z czarek Mutsu. –Po pierwsze, dlaczego wybrałeś akurat moją firmę, Shin-chan? Pewnie znasz tony ludzi, którzy zajmują się przemytem, więc co to by dla ciebie było szepnąć któremuś z nich słówko, żeby podrzucił twoje zabawki gdzie trzeba.

Takasugi prychnął.

-Nie myśl, że stęskniłem się za widokiem twojej krzywej mordy.

Sakamoto roześmiał się głośno. Mutsu upiła łyk sake, w myślach próbując wyobrazić sobie coś przyjemnego, żeby odciągnąć się od coraz bardziej napiętej atmosfery, która w każdej chwili mogła się przerodzić w pojedynek o wiadomym wyniku. Na co jej przyszło robienie interesów z terrorystami? Kaientai zawsze było neutralne, dlaczego w ogóle zgodzili się na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, nie ważne jak czyste intencje wydawał się mieć mężczyzna znany jako Takasugi Shinsuke?

-Jesteśmy gotowi podjąć się zadania, jeśli tylko będziemy pewni, że sprawa w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie dotyczy nielegalnych procedur –odezwała się, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć spotkanie.

Takasugi nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Mutsu wytrzymała spojrzenie; nie przywykła chylić karku, szczególnie przed terrorystami.

-Rzeczywiście, twoja vice kapitan to właściwa osoba na właściwym miejscu –mruknął mężczyzna, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy i sięgając po butelkę, by dolać im wszystkim sake. –Można by się zastanowić, dlaczego jesteś _tylko_ vice kapitanem, Mutsu-san, skoro wszystko wskazuje, że o wiele lepiej nadawałabyś się na stanowisko o stopień wyższe.

Ponownie podniósł na nią zielone oko. Sakamoto też na nią spojrzał, lecz z jego strony wyczuła zaufanie, niezmienne od tylu lat. Wodząc palcem po krawędzi czarki, odparła:

-Nie ma sensu nawet się zastanawiać nad taką opcją. W grę wchodzi coś o wiele ważniejszego, niż to, kto bardziej nadaje się na jakie stanowisko.

-Lojalność? –spytał Takasugi z cieniem drwiny w głosie.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

-Nie. To coś ważniejszego, niż lojalność –powiedziała, patrząc prosto w błyszczące oko; przeniosła wzrok na Bansai'a siedzącego za plecami przełożonego. –To jakby wyższy stopień lojalności.

Nie wiedziała, czy tylko to sobie wyobraża, czy też nie, lecz wyglądało na to, że Bansai uśmiechnął się lekko, niemal niedostrzegalnie.

Ona sama nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak mocne są więzi łączące ją z kapitanem Kaientai, za to była pewna, że nic nie byłoby ich w stanie zerwać. Podąży za nim, zawsze dwa kroki z tyłu, przed oczami mając jego szerokie plecy. Zastanawiając się bardziej, dochodziła do wniosku, że byłaby w stanie poświęcić życie dla tego człowieka.

_Wyższy stopień lojalności..?_

Coś jej mówiło, że zarówno ta dziewczyna, Matako, jak i Bansai, z którego słuchawek dochodziły do jej uszu przytłumione dźwięki szybkiej, agresywnej muzyki, wiedzieli, co ma na myśli. Było to prawdopodobnie jedyna wspólna rzecz, która łączyła ich troje.

Na stoliku pojawił się kontrakt. Sakamoto bez wahania podsunął Mutsu dokument wraz z piórem. Oboje wiedzieli, że to ona jest lepsza w czytaniu umów, wyszukiwania wszelkich kruczków, szacowaniu zysków i strat.

Mutsu uniosła pióro. Umoczony w atramencie koniuszek zadrżał kilka milimetrów nad papierem. Dziewczyna nie musiała obracać głowy, by wiedzieć, że Tatsuma na nią nie patrzy. Siedział zrelaksowany, uśmiechnięty; wiedział, że może jej polecić załatwienie tej sprawy. Ufał jej decyzjom w stu procentach.

Kilkoma ruchami pióra Mutsu przypieczętowała umowę pomiędzy Kaientai a Kiheitai. Zerknęła na Takasugiego, który wziął dokument z jej ręki i z uwagą studiował podpis.

„Co za biedny człowiek…" –pomyślała. „On nigdy nie zrozumie, czym jest _coś ważniejszego, od lojalności_".


End file.
